Foolish Traditions
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's that time of year again! Rose is trying to teach The Doctor all about Christmas, but he wants nothing to do with it. That is until he finds out how wonderful it is when you spend it with the one you love. Just a little Nine/Rose holiday fluff!


It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. It would be Rose's first Christmas with The Doctor. She was really full of Christmas spirit and looking forward to spending it with him. Although The Doctor appeared to be completely the opposite. For he was acting like a complete Scrooge. One day she decided to visit him in the TARDIS.

"Hullo, merry Christmas you!" she exclaimed excitedly but The Doctor simply just rolled his eyes and didn't bother looking up from his controls.

"Bah, humbug!" he cried as it was now Rose's turn to roll her eyes.

"What's that attitude all about? It's Christmas Eve." She told him.

"Exactly, shouldn't you be spending it with your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but, I want to be with you too. I mean after all, you are my best friend." She told him.

"You have a funny way of showing it, I haven't seen you for weeks since the TARDIS has been broken." He said.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized guiltily. "Mickey and I have just been busy that's all. Anyway, I never did ask you what you wanted for Christmas." She said as she glanced back down at the ground and started running her hands along the consoles.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." He responded with a shake of his head. "It's just a foolish earth tradition spending as many dollars as you can on a gift for somebody, only to have them to return it later." He explained.

"Yeah but Christmas isn't just about getting presents." Rose told him with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I know, then there's also Santa Claus. I mean who was the idiot who came up with that fat old man? How the hell can somebody that heavy fit down a chimney? Then to top it all off you make him fatter with milk and cookies." He said.

"Yeah but Christmas isn't just about Santa Claus either." Rose said with another shake of her head. "It's about celebrating the birth of Jesus and being with your friends and family." She told him.

"Well that's another reason that it's a complete waste of time,.." he began before he took a deep breath and finally glanced up at her with a sad expression on his face. "I don't have any." He told her. "I'm the last of my kind remember? The only remaining time lord."

"But you've still got me. And I really don't want you to be alone on Christmas." She told him as he smiled at her.

"Well alright, I give up you stupid ape. If it means that much to you, I'll celebrate Christmas this year with you." He told her.

"Great, so what do you want?" she asked him before he simply just frowned again and hung his head.

"Something that I can never have." He said sadly.

"Well who knows, Santa might still end up getting you what you want." She told him with a shrug and a warm smile.

"I highly doubt it." He told her as he glanced back up at her.

"It's Christmas Doctor, magical things can happen." She told him as he took ahold of her hand.

"Well then Rose Tyler, prove me wrong. Make a believer out of me." He said as they walked back outside together. Rose tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. Snow was lightly falling down out of the sky.

"Look Doctor, it's snowing!" she exclaimed excitedly as he turned his head and smiled at her while she opened her mouth and attempted to catch snowflakes on her tongue while some of them stuck to her eyelashes.

"I noticed." He told her.

"Come on Doctor, don't you like the snow?" she asked him as she turned back to look at him.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Why not?" she asked him before he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her down onto the ground.

"Because it's too cold!" he cried as she squealed while she felt the frozen water fell down her shirt. "See, I told you." He told her with a grin.

"That's it!" Rose yelled as she quickly leapt to her feet. "I'm going to get you for that Doctor!" she cried as she bent down and made a snowball before throwing it at his shoulder.

"Oh I see, so that's how it's going to be? Another foolish earth tradition. Oh well, if you can't beat them, might as well join them." He told her before he made another snowball and threw it back at her as she started squealing with laughter and giggles. As they continued their snowball fight, even The Doctor started laughing.

 _…_ _.._

The Doctor followed Rose back to her apartment to warm up. "There you two are, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Jackie began. "Doctor you're just in time to help me bake the cookies." She said.

"Cookies?" The Doctor asked before turning over to look at Rose questioningly. "Aren't you a little too old for Santa Claus? I mean you do know that there isn't such thing right?" he asked her.

"How do you know? Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean that he doesn't exist." She told him.

"Alright fine, I'll help you make your cookies if you promise to leave me alone afterwards." He told her as Rose simply just smiled at him and crossed her heart with her index finger and then folded her hands together.

"Alright then you get the eggs and I'll get the sugar." She told him.

"You know that you really don't need to right? You're already as sweet as honey." He said as he took a step towards her and gazed into her eyes before taking ahold of her hand and kissing it. "My Christmas angel." He told her as she smiled back at him and sighed dreamily.

"Uh do you two want to be alone or what?" Jackie questioned them while pointing back over her shoulder with her thumb.

"No!" Rose exclaimed with a quick shake of her head waking her out of her dreamlike state. "We're just friends! Besides, we need to focus!" she cried before she turned around and walked away as The Doctor simply just watched her get a mixing bowl and the container of sugar out of the cupboards. "You know if you took a picture it would last longer!" Rose snapped back at him as she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

The Doctor just simply grinned at her. "C'mon Rose, you can't hide it from me anymore. You know that you like me." He told her.

"That's ridiculous you're a nine hundred year old alien!" she exclaimed.

"So what? Age is just a number, besides you're a twenty year old human but that doesn't stop me from loving you." He told her as she quickly turned to look back at him.

"What?" she asked with bewilderment and disbelief.

"You heard me Rose. There's no denying it anymore." He told her as he took another step towards her. "I don't care how foolish it seems. I love you. And I have ever since you first stepped on my TARDIS. It's only now that I've come to accept it. That's why I don't care what I do as long as I'm with you." He told her as he took ahold of her hand again and kissed the back of it. "So what do you say, will you go out with me Rose Tyler?" he asked her as a few moments of silence fell between them.

That's when Rose turned her head back to look at her mother for support. Jackie grinned and pointed up at the ceiling. Rose tilted her head back to look as well and smiled brightly. "What?" The Doctor asked her.

"Well it looks like we have another foolish Christmas tradition to do." She began as she glanced back up at it. "Look," she began with a point. "we're standing under some mistletoe." She finished as he just simply grinned at her.

"Well, I've never been a man known for breaking tradition. But what about Mickey?" he asked her.

"He'll be alright, we broke up a few days ago anyway." She told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her as she simply just grinned at him.

"Because it wouldn't be right to tell you what you were getting for Christmas. Merry Christmas Doctor." She told him.

"Merry Christmas Rose." He said as they both closed their eyes and while wrapping their arms around each other's necks and sharing their first kiss together under the mistletoe.


End file.
